<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>those who favour fire by EliaClare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388400">those who favour fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaClare/pseuds/EliaClare'>EliaClare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clocks [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kikyo Uzumaki is Kizashi’s mother, Kizashi and Fugaku are childhood friends, Mebuki is a former shinobi who retired after a mission gone wrong, Members of the Haruno have inherited the vast abilities of the Uzumaki., They also have a bit of wanderlust, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, and as civilians train in secret wanting nothing to do with being shinobi, and cares little for politics, and have travelled to every country, but she can still kick ass, she has a complicated relationship with the village she was born in and the people therein., the Haruno are a merchant clan founded by distant Uzumaki relations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliaClare/pseuds/EliaClare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Haruno are a merchant clan known throughout the lands. Civilians who needed stay in one place for long and who can always get what is needed for the right price. Kikyo is a sarcastic and opinionated member of the family who arrives in Konoha to help run the business. Her son Kizashi is pink haired with a booming personality that is hard to miss. He chooses to befriend Fugaku Uchiha and gives the stick in the mud little choice in the matter. Years pass and Kizashi drifts in and out of the village travelling the world with his mother. But when he is fifteen he chooses to plant some roots and become a shinobi, much to his mother’s displeasure. All is well until one night the Nine Tails is unleashed. And soon Kizashi will have to make a choice. Keep hiding or help save a village at the cost of everything he has ever know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Kizashi &amp; Original Character(s), Haruno Kizashi &amp; Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Kizashi/Haruno Mebuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clocks [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>those who favour fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a plot bunny I have been throwing around for awhile. It will probably just be a one shot unless people like it for some reason. Either way enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kizashi Haruno is his friend. The boy who decided the Uchiha heir would be his friend. The pink haired menace has been six and Fugaku seven. Now years have passed and they have grown up. Kizashi is a man with pink hair, emerald eyes, and a booming voice and personality. He is skilled with a sword and is skilled at hunting down people and things. A chunin who could easily become a jonin but always laughs it off and says he is content with his lot in life. <br/><br/></p><p>And now his friend has told Fugaku to follow him in the midst of the attack of the Nine Tails. Has told him he needs his help. He demands he come and bring reinforcements. Fugaku knows if he disobeys Danzo and does this their will be consequences. He will be seen and bowing to the whims of a civilian friend. But he knows Kizashi. And now the man is trembling with tension and adrenaline. But his arms are steady and he holds his swords and his eyes are burning with something he has not seen off the battlefield. And his chakra is pulsating. Stronger and brighter than Fugaku has ever seen it. <br/><br/></p><p>And so the head of the Uchiha makes his choice. He ignores his wife’s pleas and goes after Kizashi with three of his strongest clansmen with him. Kizashi leads them through the chaos and descends from the smoke. Into a battle between the Hokage and a masked man who moves like a Uchiha. His friend brings his blades down with a cry as one is consumed with flames and the other lightning. Fugaku draws his own weapon and follow into the fray. <br/><br/></p><p>The man is skilled and Fugaku knows he is the one who has done this. Unleashed the beast. And he turns to his friend. Who is moving  and dodging and easily keeping up with the Hokage. And he wonders how Kizashi fits into all of this. But Kizashi stabs the man and Fugaku follows and the Hokage lands a seal on him. Just as the man vanishes Kizashi turns to the Hokage.</p><p>”We have to hurry. Mother won’t be able to contain it for long!”</p><p>”Kizashi what the hell are you talking about???!!!”</p><p>Just as the Hokage spits out these words a barrier forms a league away. Chakra chains are glowing and sparking. And so he took off leaving the Hokage and the Uchiha to scramble after him.</p><p>meanwhile in the centre of the village Kikyo Haruno cursed the Senju and the Uzumaki and the gods above. She cursed them all as she smelt the fire and death. And she cursed them all as she calmly ran towards the beast. Shinobi tried to stop Her but Kikyo lashed out with a chakra chain and continued on her way. All of her secrets would be out in the open now. There was no point in hiding any longer. And so she grabbed the scarf she always wore over her head and tore it off. And as it flew away short red hair flared out behind her. <br/><br/></p><p>and so Kikyo dug deep and summoned it all. Chakra chains flew out and began to weave into the air. One went for the neck of the beast and the other went for its legs. As she did this Kikyo fell to her knees. Sweat was pouring down her face as the effort to contain the beast pushed her farther than she had been pushed in decades. <br/><br/></p><p>across the barrier Enishi Haruno, a shopkeeper of middle age with his grey hair and stormy blue eyes, slashed open his palm with a Kunai. He repeated the process with the other hand and coated his fingers in his blood. He began painting symbols on the ground. They had no ink or paper so they would have to improvise. The seals done Enishi met her eyes and nodded. <br/><br/></p><p>Kikyo struggled to her knees and screaming moved the chains so the paw of the beast fell onto the seals. The kitsune screamed its eyes crazed and full of fury. But as soon as it’s paw made contact Enishi slammed his hands into the ground after making the hand signs. The beast screamed and struggled and Kikyo prayed. Prayed she could hold on long enough until Kizashi could get the Hokage here. <br/><br/></p><p>The beast needed to be sealed again. It could not be allowed to roam free. And if Kushina was dead then that burden would fall on their shoulders. And so once more Kikyo cursed Hashirama Senju and Miri Uzumaki for allowing this to happen. She cursed all of the land of the Whirlpool for falling and her father for trying to force her to be an Uzumaki instead of herself. But even as she cursed them all she dug deep and held on. She was Kikyo Haruno. She would not fail. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>